


Lost Time

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, I guess its like a foursome, Implied Table Sex, Multiple Sex Positions, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: Just four horny drunks seeking satisfaction.Perferably its just a blind date that gone so wrong in all the right ways.





	Lost Time

You swallowed deeply, your heart beating erratically in your chest as you sit atop the man you've ultimately loved for years. The thought of how you got here even more so exhilarating.

"Ahhh...." Your eyes instantly follow the noises, the two beside you already going at it, their fingers tugging and pulling at each other's clothing, desperate. The urge to get free.

This was your friends idea, which honestly if you had said no you wouldnt be in this mess. You wouldn't be atop of Chanyeol either. Clearly the latter was very much welcomed.

Frankly all you had asked for was a night out with your best friend, but instead you got suckered into a blind date. Yet it wasn't a blind date at all, it just happened to be with your secret crush, who also happened to be her brother.

A few drinks somewhere led to one thing then another and before you knew it the four of you had gotten a little too drunk and found yourselves craving sex. More so your friend than you however. You didn't deny it not for you agree so Chanyeol just helped himself. Of course it wasnt like you minded.

Now here you lay practically vulnerable as you let Chanyeol have his way with you. You suppose it was to be considered a one night stand afterwards, a drunken mistake that will undoubtedly be regretted later....but you didn't think that at all. You wanted this, even if Chanyeol just thought of it as meaningless sex. One that will be forgotten by the morning.

You get thrown back into reality as Chanyeol kisses down your neck, his hands sprinting up your clothed sides, his touch surprisingly teasing. "C'mon (Y/N), don't make my brother do all the work." You tense at your best friends words, her voice strained and hoarse from her moans. Chanyeol stops what he was doing, throwing a dirty look at her. "Sis, worry about your own situation not ours." She huffs going back to feverly kissing her boyfriend, Jongin.

"I won't rush you (Y/N)," He murmurs up at you and you blink his words so sincere it makes your heart all a flutter, your cheeks warm from a incoming blush. Chanyeol cups your face, softly pulling you to his inviting soft lips. You had gasped, eyes falling shut as he eagerly pleases your feavered mind.

You melt helplessly into his affection, moaning as he tenderly pulls at your lips, sliding his tongue in all the right places against your mouth. Even restricting you of any words when he had pulled back to allow you some gesture of air. "Holy shit," you mumbled, Chanyeol chuckling, buring his face in the softness of your neck once more. "You're so adorable, princess."

You shiver when he runs his tongue up the valley of your throat, kissing each area he seemed worthy. Your fingers dig into his broad shoulders, you pussy drenched from his every touch. "I though you were going to take your time?" You find yourself asking. He breaths in your sweet scent, his voice a low purr. "You sure don't seem to mind." You moaned, god it was true, you didn't. 

The sounds of sex next to you only make you hornier, the harsh cries of pleasure, the rough breathing, the of the wet obscene sounds of one another driving you mad with lust. It was like you was watching a porno.

Jongin fucks your friend mercifully, it's kind compaired to how it looked. His roughness made her scream, rocked the entire couch from their fast heavy weight. Oddly enough it just turned you on further, your own pussy begging to be owned by Chanyeol's cock.

Chanyeol too must have had the same thoughts as he immediately moves, laying your back on the arm rest. He shamelessly smirks, reaching for your panties underneath your skirt. 

Without reluctance he removes them, rubbing your wet pussy with his skilled fingers. You whined, tossing your head back, his name about to slip off the tip of your tongue if you weren't careful. Of all times you didnt want to risk jeopardizing the situation with your stubborn feelings.

Chanyeol proceeds in freeing himself of his restraints, replacing his fingers with his cock, rubbing his length to you slicken core. Eagerly he moves closer behind you, looking deep into your eyes as he slides himself into your welcoming tight cunt. Lost in each other's gaze, Chanyeol makes sure to catch your every facial expression, the smile that grows upon your lips his most favorite.

Chanyeol starts slow, deeply buried, the low exotic moans that leave your lips keeping him going. "God (Y/N)," he groans, eyes closed in the euphoric pleasure that shrouded his every sense. You smiled, cupping his cheek, kissing him once more, the pace quickening the longer the kiss lasted.

Before long the couch rocked vigorously, the cries of both Chanyeol and Jongin's name echoing the small apartment. Your friends voice louder than your own. Of course Jongin was also fucking her like there was no tomorrow while Chanyeol went shockingly at a gentle but fast pace. It was like he was savoring every passing second inside you.

Like he was actually longing for this.

You shake your head internally, now your just wishful thinking.

Chanyeol eventually moves again, guiding you on your hands and knees, rubbing his dick against your clit before entering. You howled his name, his cock going in far deeper than you thought your pussy could handle. He digs his nails into your hips, groaning huskily as he now fucks you hard and fast.

He pulls you back up against his chest, his hand coming up around your neck. With his face in your neck he moans and groans your name, breathing heavily as he drowns in the fact of how wet you're becoming from just the simple action of slight breathplay.

"Fuck," You hear him curse, his breath behind your ear sending you over the edge instantly.

And the closer you neared the louder you got, which also greatlt resulted in the faster Chanyeol fucked you. Your friend was no better as she literally screamed her head off in ecstasy.

Chanyeol reaches for you, flipping you on your back, plunging his cock back into you. You circled your arms around his neck, both meeting in the middle when your lips locked. The moans that emerge are nothing but pure satisfaction as you both near your ends. Chanyeol makes sure you get yours as he reaches down, between you, rubbing your clit.

With each stroke Chanyeol had you farther and farther gone, the fits of overwhelming pleasure blooming from within, cracking the surface before they finally break free. And whence they had you cried Chanyeol's name, loudly enough you swore your voice would be sore by tomorrow. Said person merely gasps, the beautiful look that shadowed his face making your orgasm so much more flavorful.

Suddenly Chanyeol was pulling out, cumming all over your stomach. His heavy voice boomed in the small living room, his ragged breath greatly uneven as he rides out his own orgasm. Spent and satisfied he sighed, slumping down onto the floor beside you.

The silent was oddly soothing, just the steadying of everyone's breathing was making you drowsy. Though it hadn't lasted.

"Huh, that actually wasnt as bad as I thought. I gotta say though, I didn't think you'd actually do it, (Y/N)" You lean you head up, glaring at your friend. Like she didn't know how you felt. "You too little brother, you finally got her and here you thought it'll be impossible."

Both you and Chanyeol look at her then at each other. "Wait what does she mean?" You sit up, tossing your attention to Chanyeol.

"Yeah, well you see..." He chuckled nervously. It was his sister that finished for him. "My brother's completely in love with you (Y/N), okay, I knew how you both felt so I hooked you up, otherwise if I hadn't you'd both be yearning for each other for the rest of your lives." She pauses, adding. "Good riddance too I'm sick of hearing him masturbating every night to you."

She stands "C'mon Jongin let's go fuck on the kitchen floor." He nods, both leaving the room.

Alone now, Chanyeol too stands, tucking his softening dick back into his jeans. He removes his shirt, using it to clean you off. Only when he was done does he look up at you. "(Y/N)...I" He starts. You smiled, your lips cutting him off.

"Let's not tell our sappy stories just yet." You pull back running your fingers through his hair, pressing your forehead to his. "

He was at a loss of words you could tell, but overall he nods. "Agreed."

"So...this isn't a one night stand right?" You ask. He chuckles, almost in disbelief that you'd think that after what you both just did.

"Not at all, I want to see you every day starting today," he pauses, "-but most of all I want to fuck you every day starting now. "

"How romantic." You tease.

"How about the table this time?" He inquires.

You nodded and Chanyeol picks you up from the couch, your legs circling his hips in a heartbeat. His lips find yours as he trudged to the kitchen. He easily bypasses his sister and her boyfriend, laying you on the dining table in the next room over.

You pull him closer to your lips, "Lets make up for lost time shall we?"


End file.
